Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear
Lots-O' Huggin' Bear, (more commonly known as Lotso, for short), is the main antagonist of Pixar's 11th full-length animated feature film, Toy Story 3. He is a large, pink, anthropomorphic, strawberry-scented teddy bear who used to rule Sunnyside Daycare like a prison till Andy's toys arrived. He is also the former boss of Ken, Big Baby, Stretch, Sparks, Chunk, Twitch, Bookworm and the Monkey. He was voiced by Ned Beatty, who also played Charles Meachum in Shooter and Tortoise John in Rango. Personality Lotso came across the toys' well being and at first seemed caring, thoughtful, compassionate, welcoming, friendly, and polite, so he possessed all of the good qualities of the stereotypical soft teddy bear. This was further emphasized by his strawberry aroma and his hugging of Buzz Lightyear (hence his name Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear) when the toys first arrived at Sunnyside Daycare. He even went so far as to "promise" the toys that different kids at the daycare center would continue to play with them and that they would never feel unloved or rejected. However, this facade merely concealed his true nature later in the film, as he turns out to be a dark, greedy, sadistic, conniving, manipulative, traitorous, selfish, and rage-driven prison warden, as he rules Sunnyside with an iron fist and imprisons new toys in the Caterpillar Room to test their ability to endure the abuse of young toddlers there. This nature was mostly brought about from his perceived betrayal from Daisy after being accidentally lost and replaced, though he was considered to be a kind-hearted friend to both Chuckles and Big Baby before the event. Due to his painful past, Lotso possessed a negative philosophy about being a toy, as he believes that toys to be nothing special and originally made for future disposal. He also finds the meaning of love to be an complete illusion, as he taunts Woody and the gang for their compassion towards Andy and cruelly mocks Big Baby for his compassion towards Daisy by destroying his old pendant. While in power as a head toy at Sunnyside, he also seemed to develop nihilistic tendencies, as evidenced by his statement that all toys were ultimately going to be tossed out like garbage, and there is no salvation for them. Additionally, Lotso not only wanted to forget his own relation with Daisy and pretend it never even existed, but he also wanted to destroy all of Big Baby's ties to Daisy and essentially all toys' ties to their owners. At the landfill, despite seemingly showing thankful feelings toward Woody for saving him from the shredders, Lotso still held on to his beliefs that children would discard their toys out of boredom and disinterest without realizing the physical and emotional pain they are causing to the toys, This was shown when he refused to push the emergency stop button to save Woody and the gang from the incinerator and instead left them to die (though they end up being saved by the Squeeze Toy Aliens). Backstory Lotso first started out as a Christmas present for a young girl named Daisy and instantly became her favorite toy. Lotso seemed to have enjoyed every moment of the time spent at Daisy's house. One day, Daisy took Lotso and her two other favorite toys, a big baby doll named Big Baby and a plush toy named Chuckles, out for a little drive with her parents and stopped at a rest stop for a little bit of playtime. After lunch, Daisy fell asleep and her parents took her back into the car, accidentally leaving Lotso, Big Baby, and Chuckles behind. The three toys waited for a long time, but Daisy never came back for them. Not wanting to give up, Lotso decided that instead of waiting for Daisy to return, they should go to her. So he, followed by Chuckles and Big Baby, walked all the way back and finally made it back to Daisy's house. Big baby lifted Chuckles and Lotso to window where the two of them saw Daisy in bed only to discover that Daisy had bought another Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear toy, making Lotso heartbroken and feeling betrayed. Those feelings traumatized Lotso so badly it made him turn evil, and he forced Chuckles and Big Baby to leave Daisy and follow him by lying to them that Daisy has replaced them all. However, Chuckles saw through the lie (knowing that Lotso had only been replaced), but Lotso silences him. Lost and unwanted, the three toys hitched a ride on a Pizza Planet delivery truck's rear bumper until the truck hit a bump, knocking the three off the bumper. There, they found Sunnyside Daycare, where Lotso took over the daycare and ruled the place with an iron fist, turning the Sunnyside into a prison for toys, subjecting them to torture and abuse by the playful toddlers in the Caterpillar Room, and having them thrown out into the garbage chute when they finally get broken, while he gets played with nicely in the Butterfly Room. He made Big Baby his right-hand man. while Chuckles decided he wasn't going to have any part of Lotso's empire. One day Chuckles got his side torn, but a sunnyside student named Bonnie Anderson, found him, took him home and repaired him. Chuckles also replied that other toys weren't so lucky, implying that Lotso had them thrown out in the trash chute. ''Toy Story 3'' Welcome to Sunnyside Lotso is an old, pink stuffed teddy bear with a strawberry scent and a Southern accent, who uses a wooden toy mallet as a cane (he is still able to walk, even without it). He is first introduced riding over to Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Barbie and The Aliens in his dump truck. He greets them in a friendly, albeit fake manner and shows them around Sunnyside with Ken. He assigns the new toys in the Caterpillar Room, knowing that the toys there are treated abusively by the toddlers. However Woody escapes before the bell rings and is found by Bonnie, the same student at Sunnyside who found Chuckles. Showing His True Colors That night, after the toys experience a rather rough playtime with the toddlers in the Caterpillar Room, Buzz (who saw Lotso and his friends being played with nicely) decides to go find Lotso to ask for his friends to be moved to the Butterfly Room because they do not belong in the Caterpillar Room. Ken, Big Baby and the rest of Lotso's henchmen - Chunk the rock monster, Twitch the insect warrior, Sparks the robot and Stretch the octopus - capture Buzz and tie him to a chair made out of Lego bricks in the library, When Lotso comes in the library and sees what his friends have done to Buzz, he acts like the space ranger's capture is wrong and unties him, Buzz then asks Lotso to transfer him and his friends to the Butterfly Room. Lotso agrees to transfer Buzz but refuses to let his friends come, knowing that Buzz might be a good addition to his team. Buzz insists his friends don't belong there. However Lotso tells him that the Caterpillar Room needs toys for toddlers to play with. But Buzz refuses to abandon his friends saying they're a family that must stay together. However Still thinking Buzz is too useful to give up, Lotso then tells Big Baby to put Buzz back in the Time-Out Chair. He then uses a Buzz Lightyear action figure manual, which is given to him by the Bookworm, to reset Buzz to his demo mode. He makes Buzz think he is a real space ranger again (he originally believed so in the first Toy Story movie) and Lotso manipulates him into believing that his friends are helpers of Buzz's arch-enemy Evil Emperor Zurg. Lotso Locks up Andy's Toys Lotso then returns to the Capetillar where Jessie and the other ask him if he's seen Buzz and they're leaving. Lotso tells they just arrived. When Mrs. Potato Head complains to him about her ruined purse. Lotso tells them they're not leaving Sunnyside and removes her mouth. Shocked by Lotso's meanness, Jessie tells her friends they're going home but Lotso tells them they're not going anywhere. At that moment, Buzz enters and attacks his friends. Lotso then orders Buzz to imprison the toys inside their cells, and Big Baby Mr. Potato Head to put in "The Box." Buzz orders Jessie and the others to stay in their cells and not talk out of turn. In order to make sure that Andy's toys will do that and obey his many rules, Lotso gives them a warning and tosses them Woody's hat (which he left behind in his escape) making them believe Lotso killed Woody. Lotso then says good night to Jessie and the others and returns to the Capetillar room with his Gang, while Buzz is left behind to make sure they don't escape. The following morning, Lotso and his gang return to the Capetillar Room so they can retrieve Buzz and return Mr. Potato Head. Lotso then tells Jessie and her friends that got a playtime with destiny. Escape Foiled That same night, while Lotso is sleeping, Woody, who had escaped Sunnyside earlier and had the truth about Lotso out of Bonnie's toys which includes Chuckles, returns to rescue his imprisoned friends, who are thrilled to see he's still alive and give him back his hat, and they formulate a plan to escape Sunnyside, including the attempt to get Buzz to rejoin their side. During the escape, Mr. Potato Head checks if Lotso is sleeping, and surely enough, he is. Potato Head sees Woody, Barbie and Slinky and signals to them that Lotso is sound asleep. When the toys try to leave Sunnyside through the garbage chute that the Chatter Telephone had told Woody about earlier, Lotso and his gang catch them at a dumpster, blocking their way of escape. Lotso tries to coax the toys into coming back to the Caterpillar Room to join his family again so as to avoid an approaching garbage truck, but Jessie refuses, labeling Lotso a liar and a bully who is running Sunnyside like a prison and Barbie agrees with her. This makes Lotso signal Stretch to push the toys into a dumpster, thinking that disposing them as trash will be better. At that moment, Ken tries to stop Lotso, but Lotso teases Ken for loving Barbie. When Ken disagrees with Lotso, Lotso becomes enraged at Ken's act of defection as well as his love for Barbie and throws him across the dumpster so as to force him to join her. Ken then speaks up, explaining what Lotso has done to Sunnyside, making Lotso question his cohorts if anyone concurs with Ken. When no one answers, Lotso continues, telling the toys that not one kid has ever loved (or will ever love) a toy. Woody then attempts to remind Lotso of his old life with his previous owner, Daisy. However, Lotso immediately becomes upset as he doesn't want anything to do with Daisy, but to forget completely that his relation to Daisy has ever existed. Woody then pulls out Big Baby's old pendant (received from Chuckles during his stay at Bonnie's house earlier), and after unsuccessfully telling Lotso how she has loved him, Woody tosses the pendant to Big Baby, who picks it and, looking at the token of his lost love, sniffles, "Mama." Outraged at how Big Baby is still emotionally attached to his previous owner, Lotso snaps out at Big Baby, yelling at him that Daisy never loved him as he snatches the pendant away from him and smashes it to pieces with his mallet, making Big Baby burst into tears. He then orders a now reluctant Stretch to push the toys into the dumpster, pokes Big Baby abusively with his cane for being a dummy, and denounces all toys as trash awaiting disposal. Finally fed up with the teddy bear's treacherous nature, Big Baby lifts up Lotso, causing him to drop his mallet. Lotso orders Big Baby to put him down, but Big Baby refuses and instead throws Lotso into the dumpster and closes the lid on him. Big Baby then blows a raspberry directed at Lotso before he and the other toys allow Woody and the gang to escape. As the toys try to leave Sunnyside, one of the Aliens has become stuck by the dumpster's lid, prompting Woody to rush back to free the alien by slightly opening the lid. But then, Lotso, having caught sight of Woody through the opening and wanting revenge for being humiliated and having his schemes foiled, grabs Woody's ankle and pulls him into the dumpster, making Andy's other toys rush to his rescue just as the garbage truck arrives to pour the contents of the dumpster into the truck. Lotso's Betrayal The truck takes Lotso and Andy's toys to Tri-County Landfill, where they are pushed onto a conveyor belt leading to the shredders. After the toys grab onto a metal object so that they hang from the magnetic ceiling, safe from the shredders, Lotso calls for help from under a golf bag. Woody and Buzz drop down from the ceiling to free Lotso. They use one of the golf clubs to pry up the bag to let Lotso crawl out, and Woody makes Lotso take his hand as the club pulls them up to the ceiling, seconds before the shredders chew up the golf bag. Realizing that the conveyor belt is leading them to an incinerator, Lotso and the toys try to run for it, but the conveyor belt pushes them closer and closer to the furnace. Lotso then notices an emergency stop button and rushes over to grab hold on the lower rung of a ladder leading to the button. He calls to Woody, and Woody and Buzz rush over to nudge Lotso up, allowing him to climb up the ladder and access the button. Woody and Buzz then shouts at Lotso to push the button, but Lotso, who hasn't changed overall, gives the helpless toys a menacing glare, shouts an insult directed at Woody and he runs off, leaving the toys to die in the incinerator. However, the toys are rescued by the giant crane that the Aliens have commandeered at the last moment. After the toys emerge out of the furnace, Hamm and Slinky express their desire to get back at Lotso for almost getting them killed, but Woody convinces them to forget it, since he believes Lotso is not worth it. Defeated at the Dump Meanwhile, as Lotso tries to find his way out of the dump, he turns to see another garbage truck pulling up toward him, forcing him to go limp. As the truck stops next to him, a garbage man steps out of the truck and is surprised upon discovering Lotso, claiming how he has once owned a Lots-o'-Huggin'-Bear toy during his childhood. Sticking to his love for Lotso (as well as his strawberry scent), the garbage man decides to take him along. Lotso is last seen tied up on the truck's front grill with a few other toys the same garbage man has collected earlier, a frog, a cat and a small white furry creature. Lotso panics as he wakes up to find himself in that predicament, then the frog warns Lotso to keep his mouth shut to prevent mud and insects from getting in, and Lotso does so right away, ending with the other toys laughing at him. It is unclear what becomes of Lotso after Toy Story 3, but he most likely remains strapped to the truck like the other garbage toys and he may spend the rest of entirety being covered by dust, dirt, mud and insects, or thrown away into the incinerator for having become too dirty. After Lotso is thrown out of Sunnyside, Andy's toy return to Andy but later have themselves given to Bonnie while Ken and Barbie become Sunnyside's new rulers and make a paradise for toys. It is likely that Lotso will return for revenge in the next Toy Story movie Toy Story 4, but for now, everything is ok. Disney Parks Lotso makes meet and greet appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios along Woody, Buzz and the other Toy Story characters and is part the then Toy Story Block Party Bash Parade (Now Pixar Pals Countdown to Fun) and at Disney's California Adventure. Lotso is a very popular attraction at Hollywood Studios and California Adventure. Toy Description From The Official Toy Story 3 Website "Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear is a jumbo, extra-soft teddy bear with a pink and white plush body and a velvety purple nose. This lovable bear stands fuzzy heads and shoulders above other teddy bears because he smells like sweet strawberries! With a smile that will light up your child's face and a belly just asking to be hugged, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear is sure to become a bedtime necessity. Stain-resistant. Spot clean plush surface with a damp cloth." Trivia *Lotso is the only Toy Story villain who is a complete monster (since Evil Buzz Lightyear is technically not considered one) making him the darkest villain in the whole franchise. **He is also the second main antagonist of a Pixar movie to be a complete monster after Syndrome in The Incredibles. **Both Lotso and Syndrome are very similar, they were both kind souls who turned evil after something happened to them and they became complete monsters. ***Oddly enough, both their movies won the Oscar for best animated feature film. **In addition, he's also the second main antagonist of an animated Disney sequel who is a complete monster, after Percival C. McLeach from The Rescuers Down Under. However In the standards of Pixar sequels, he is the first. *One similarity Lotso shares with Sid Phillips and Stinky Pete, the main antagonists of the first two Toy Story movies, is that they're all gaolers. However, unlike Sid and Stinky Pete (who both have redeemable traits as Sid grows up to be a civil garbage man while Stinky Pete enjoys being doodled by his new owner Amy), Lotso remains vindictive, proving to be far more evil than both Sid and Stinky Pete. *In a viral marketing campaign, Pixar posted two commercials, for a "real" Lotso teddy bear manufactured in 1983 (perhaps even longer), on YouTube. One was a typical American toy commercial from the 80's, and the other was done in Japanese. Both feature the "Toy Story Collection" edition of Lotso, that comes with the Certificate of Authenticity. *The truck Lotso ends up reads "KRUMM". This same word was on Al McWhiggin's suitcase in Toy Story 2. *Lotso is the reprehensive for Toy Story 3 in the 10-Disc Ultimate Toy Box Trilogy set containing the whole Toy Story trilogy. *In the Toy Story 3 book with Woody's POV of the film, Lotso has more lines when he confronts Andy's toys at the dumpster. *According to the art of Toy Story 3 book, Lee Unkrich, the director of the movie, got the inspiration for Lotso's backstory when his niece left her favorite toy (a doll named "Peggy") at a Burger King store, and had replaced her with a new doll named Peggy. He wondered "What would the old Peggy feel like if she came back and discovered there was a new Peggy?" *Lotso made a cameo appearance in Up when he was first spotted next to Dee's bed when Carl's house flies past her window outside, and it was later confirmed that he would be a new character in Toy Story 3. *When Lotso is helped to the emergency stop button on the trash conveyor belt, instead of pushing the button to stop the belt and save the other toys, he glares at them and yells, "Where's your kid now, Sheriff?!" This is a wink to the Internet meme "Where is your God now?", a sarcastic way of inducing fear in a victim (the internet meme in turn originates from a line in a Billy Crystal routine making fun of the incongruity of Edward G. Robinson being cast in The Ten Commandments (1956): "Where's your Messiah now, Moses?") *Lotso's comeuppance is fitting because it has given him two things he had been asking for: **The true meaning of love, which he got from the garbage man, who remembered having a Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear toy as a kid. **A fitting end to a considerably miserable life, which he would face from the elements, bugs, and mud; or from eventually being thrown away again, leading him to die in the shredders or the incinerator. **Thus, in a way, he got a good and a bad ending. **One of the movie's themes involved characters finding their purpose in the changing world or perishing. In the end, his purpose is to perish. *Lotso is the third main Toy Story villain to be a toy. The first two being Stinky Pete and Emperor Zurg, the two toy villains that were introduced in Toy Story 2. Stinky Pete is the main antagonist of Toy Story 2, while Zurg is the main antagonist of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. **Coincidentally, Lotso shares a lot of character traits with Stinky Pete. They both seemed to be loving at first, but were then revealed to be cruel villains in the end. This is mainly because of a sense of feeling rejected or unloved, which were clearly seen in both Pixar villains. **Lotso's fate by the end of the film is quite similar to Stinky Pete's. Both are unexpectedly found and find themselves in an unwanted predicament: Stinky Pete is taken home by a girl named Amy who likes to draw on her toys, while Lotso becomes a fly attractant for a garbage truck. However, unlike Stinky Pete (who appears to have redeemable traits, as he admitted to being fond of Amy in his online interview), Lotso doesn't learn the error of his ways, as he still thinks that toys are nothing but useless trash waiting to thrown away and forgotten. **Oddly enough, the music that played during Lotso's defeat was the same music heard during Stinky Pete's defeat. *His thick Southern accent, initially soft-spoken demeanor, and many of his iron fist policies as "Warden"—including throwing uncooperative prisoners into "the box"—are clear references to "The Captain," Strother Martin's character from Cool Hand Luke (as well as Lotso' voice actor, Ned Beatty's previous character, Sheriff J.C. Conners, from White Lightning). *According to the official movie magazine for Toy Story 3, Lotso was originally created for A Tin Toy Christmas (which later became Toy Story). *Lotso was originally conceived as a teddy bear from the early 80's Care Bears toy line. This idea was not dropped until after the storyboard was completed and can be seen in the tie-in book The Art of Toy Story 3. **In the same source, the animators also admitted that they increased Lotso's cruelty in the final version in order to ensure that people understood that he got exactly what he deserved, as the test screenings had some kids still sympathizing with him after his backstory was revealed. *Lotso was portrayed as a "good toy" back when he was friends with Chuckles and Big Baby. However, when Lotso snapped and turned into the antagonist (when he saw that his owner, Daisy replaced him with another Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear toy), he was dropped from the list of protagonists. *Lotso also appeared in the Sunnyside level of the Wii, PS3, Xbox 360 and PC versions of Toy Story 3: The Video Game where he's also voiced by Ned Beatty. He is also seen in the enchanted glen in their toy box, In these version of the game, his fate is not revealed nor is it seen. *In the PS2 and PSP versions of the Video Game, Lotso has a silent appearance, and his fate is not revealed nor is it seen here either. *He also has a appearance in the Ninetedo DS version. In that version, his fate is revealed and seen. *Lotso's true colors may be hinted at before the release of the film in the LEGO Toy Story 3 sets he is introduced in, mainly the one based on the scene where he leaves Andy's toys to die. *In 2012, the Disney Store released a talking plush toy of Lotso with a talking Woody doll. *Test audiences who had sympathized with Lotso for his backstory had wanted to him to push the button in the incinerator scene to redeem himself, but according to the DVD commentary, Lee Unkrich (the director of the film), explained that the filmmakers decided to drop Lotso's chance for redemption in order to make the audience (who had gotten to know Andy's toys over the past 15 years) care about even more when it looked like the end for them before the Squeeze Toy Aliens rescued them with the claw. Another reason is because they didn't want Lotso to get off so easy, so they just increased his cruelty to ensure to the audience that he got what he deserved (being strapped to the grille of a garbage truck). *Some people blame Daisy's parents for Lotso's villainous demeanor, as they could have went to look for their daughter's lost toys, instead of replacing Lotso. *Lotso's later knowledge of Woody and his friends' escaping in the first place is not revealed, but it is likely that the Monkey managed to free himself and alert Lotso, leading to Lotso beating up the Chatter Telephone for information on Woody's whereabouts. *An advertisement for a Lotso bear appears in Tokyo in Cars 2. *Lotso was originally supposed to appear in the first film, but the technology needed to create his fur had not existed until the third film. A pink teddy bear named "Ted" appears to be an early design of Lotso makes a brief appearance in Toy Story. *Lotso is quite similar to Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious of the Star Wars saga. **Both of them were introduced in a movie released in a year that ends with a "0". Palpatine/Sidious was introduced in The Empire Strikes Back released in 1980, Lotso (minus his appearance in Up) was introduced in Toy Story 3 released in 2010. **Both are the main antagonists of the third film in a trilogy. Darth Sidious was the main villain in both the final chapters of the original and prequel Star Wars trilogies; Return of The Jedi and Revenge of The Sith (although some also believe him to be the main villain of the first chapter, The Phantom Menace), while Lotso was the main villain in Toy Story 3. **Both of them are rulers of an empire. **Both are brainwashers **Both are the masters of heroes **Both are complete monsters. ***Coincidentally, the way Big Baby tossed Lotso into the dumpster mirrors how Darth Vader tossed Palpatine down a shaft in Return of The Jedi. *Lotso's character is similar to The Governor of The Walking Dead TV series in many aspects: **They both lead a community that is introduced in the 3rd installment of the franchise **They receive strangers and pretend to be kindly and gentle to them. **In reality, they are corrupt leaders with a dark side that they hide to their people but not to their henchmen. **They both have lost their "special girl", (Lotso lost his owner; The Governor lost his daughter) which drove them to darkness. **After the leader of the opposing community (Woody and Rick Grimes) rallies their group against them, they initate a battle against them. **Their guests discover their dark sides, prompting them to hunt them. **They punish their traitors by beating them. **They both have their own trucks to patrol in; Lotso's is a dump truck while The Governor's is a stolen military truck. **Both are Complete Monsters. *However, besides their similarities, they both are a little different: **Lotso takes over Sunnyside without getting rid of anyone in his way (even though he let Jessie and the other believe he killed Woody, however Lotso did this to make sure they wouldn't disobey his rules); The Governor kills National Guards to rule the town of Woodbury. **Lotso's fate is getting tied to the garbage man's truck, while The Governor dies by getting stabbed and shot. **Lotso's weapon is a cane mallet, whereas The Governor's is an AUG sniper rifle. *Lotso is very similar to the titular character Ted as both are teddy bears, are able to talk and move, and both have deep voices. *Hades mentions Lotso in the Disney Cruise Line show Villains Tonight when he is looking for villains to call. However, he doesn't call Lotso as he "always brings that baby with him." *Lotso is the only main Toy Story 3 character to not appear in the film's epilogue during the end credits. *Lotso acts as a foil to Woody. Both were in charge of the toys at their location (Woody, Andy's House and later Bonnie's House; Lotso, Daisy's House and later Sunnyside), and both ended up abandoned by their former owner. However, Woody never gave up on Andy, while Lotso gave up on Daisy. **Coincidentally, Lotso's behavior was very similar to that of Woody's original rendition in Toy Story, specifically his characterization in the Black Friday showing. Also by coincidence, both characters also ended up toned up/toned down for the final version due to unexpected events during a test screening (Woody was originally an immense jerk and lacking of compassion, but toned down after the Black Friday reel nearly shut down production of Toy Story; Lotso, likewise, had his cruelty amplified after test audiences sympathized with Lotso and wanted him to push the button to show that he got exactly what he deserved). *In the read-along version of Toy Story 3, Lotso's final scene on the garbage truck is never shown. *Lotso's character is similar to Sentinel Prime in the Transformers film series. *It is uncertain if he will return for revenge in Toy Story 4. Gallery Lotso.png|Lotso's design. PDVD 059.PNG|Lotso revealing his true nature. Lotso demanding the toys' obedience.png|Lotso demanding the toys' obedience. Lotso replaced.jpg|Lotso finding out that he has been replaced LHB.jpg|Lotso's evil grin. Lotso's Angry Stare.jpeg|Lotso's evil stare. Lotso's rise to power.png|Lotso's breakdown Sheriff.png|"Where's your kid now, Sheriff?" Lots-o'-Huggin'_Bear.jpg|Lotso's defeat File:Poster_12.png|Lotso and his hench toys along with all the characters of Toy Story 3. File:Cover_1.png|Lotso, Ken and Stretch on the Toy Story 3 DVD File:Dobuel.png|Lotso, Ken Twitch and Sparks on the Toy Story 3 Blu-ray File:Toy_Story_3.png|Lotso represents Toy Story 3 in the Toy Story trilogy set File:43_Sunnyside.png|Lotso and Ken give Woody and his friends around Sunnyside File:72_trio.png|Lotso with Buzz and Woody File:43_Villains.png|Lotso with the five other main villains of the Toy Story Trilogy HINT LEGO.PNG|The Toy Story 3 Lego set that hints at Lotso's true role in the film Es:Lotso Cariñoso Category:Nihilists Category:Contradictory Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Complete Monster Category:Hypocrites Category:Big Bads Category:Charismatic villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tyrants Category:Gaolers Category:Betrayed Category:Torturer Category:Brainwashers Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Cowards Category:Psychopath Category:Non-Action Category:Power Hungry Category:Misanthropes Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Provoker Category:Fascists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master Orator Category:Animals Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Crime Lord Category:Trickster Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Brutes Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Delusional Category:Outcast Category:Mentally Ill Category:Oppressors Category:Genderless Category:Propagandists Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Wealthy Category:Murderer